Anastasia: A trauma in Time for Mikan!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: So, now they are reunited, Mikan and Natsume need to tell the world they are the prince and princess of Japan and China, but how? LAST CHAPTER UP! COMPLETE! Love Blue Niagra! read treaure the love!
1. Chapter 1

Well, Karupin-san wanted a sequel and Maeve, aka Silver arctic wolf, wanted a wedding, so then, why don't I try it out! And this can also be for an epilogue, I think... Well, I just hope you all enjoy! And thanks for liking my style of writing, although, I still think I am no good... OH WELL!!!

So, now they are reunited, Mikan and Natsume need to tell the world they are the prince and princess of Japan and China, but how? No one will believe them unless they have the proof of it, and who is the mysterious woman who knows Mikan? Oh, and they need mto plan a WEDDING!

Chapter One: Memories of a Prince.

_The prince and princess, were finally together, after being claimed dead. Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, had shared their first kiss. After many years of amnesia and finally finding each other, they were finally back together again. But now, they could stay that way._

Mikan and Natsume pulled away and Mikan smiled as she blushed and Natsume hugged her tightly. Mikan smiled happily as she embraced him back and sighed, then stared down at the ground and saw the horrible sight of Reo's body.

"We need to get out of here. I think his ghost will haunt me forever." she whispered as Natsume nodded and helped her to stand up. Then they walked towards the attic stairs hand in hand as Mikan smiled, thinking to herself.

She was finally with Natsume, and then, she felt the heavy metal box in her pocket and she blinked. The only reminder of her father. Too bad her mother had died a terrible death, aswell.

They climbed up the attic, and for the first time, Natsume looked around it and saw so many old pictures of the family he had once loved very much. He sighed sadly, seeing the pictures of his child self and his parents and sister. He missed them so much.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked in a small voice as he sighed and nodded, hanging his head so that his bangs could cover his eyes and Mikan's grip tightened on his hand. He looked up and gave her a small smile, then walked over to the pictures, letting go of her hand.

He then picked up something on the floor, it was made of silver and had a blue water emblem on it. He then turned to Mikan and showed her the ring. It was the exact opposite of his fire ring that showed he was the prince, she gasped and stared at it.

"I remember this, I had to always keep it in here..." he mumbled as Mikan stared at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mother told me this was supposed to be the ring I gave to the princess of China on our wedding day, but she had always told me the princess had died along with the rest of her family in the palace. But... It looks like I will be able to give it to you, after all." he said, smiling as Mikan nodded and hugged him tightly.

_"Natsume, honey, this ring was for the princess of China on your wedding day, but, she's dead, so it looks like you will have to give it to someone else." said his mother as Natsume stared at her, and she smiled sweetly._

_"You can marry Mikan, our maid. I know you love her, and I believe that you will make a wonderful couple, so, one day, marry her and become happy!" she said, and walked away..._

"She knew I liked you, and now, have this ring, or, marry me." Natsume said as Mikan stared at him then smiled and nodded, her arms around his neck.

"Of course, but, you know..." she whispered, staring at him as he stared at her.

"What?" he asked, sensing something was wrong, and usually, he was right about these things. Mikan sighed and turned around, staring at everything in the attic that she was never allowed in. Mikan then hung her head.

"We need to tell everyone who we really are! But... They will never believe us, they may think we are crazy, right?" she asked as he stared at her then sighed, and nodded. She was right. They would all think they were crazy.

"I suppose, but does that really stop us getting married?" he asked as she smiled brightly, shaking her head and giggling, then took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"No! It does not, does it? Come on, we need to tell our friends the perfect news!" she cried happily, running out of the attic as Natsume followed her, and smiled to himself. He was marrying his princess, and he had finally found out his past.

Could he be any happier? Yes, he could. He was going to live a happy life.

They came out into the cool air. Mikan stared at Natsume and smiled as she ran towards the gates, there, she saw Nonoko and Anna waiting, staring at her. They gasped and ran towards her, hugging her tightly. Mikan couldn't really... breathe.

"Er, guys... Hey, what's wrong? Why are you hugging me so... tightly?" Mikan asked as they gasped and smiled, staring at her, then smiling over at Natsume.

"Well, you see, when Natsume asked us if we had seen you we were a littlw worried, we admit, and then we heard a load of terrified screams all the way to the foster home! We were so scared that you were hurt!" cried Nonoko, and Mikan stared at Natsume, then smiled at her friends.

"No, there was nothing at all to worry about, and, I have wonderful news!" Mikan said happily as Natsume walked up to them and Anna and Nonoko stared at the two love birds.

"What is it? You two... Mikan, are you pregnant!?" Anna cried, and Mikan went wide eyed and Natsume paled.

"WHA!--- No way! No, no! It's just, we're in love, and getting married!" Mikan burst out, her cheeks red as Anna paused, then screamed loudly and Nonoko tackled Mikan into a hug as Anna strangled Natsume in her embrace.

Love hurts, he thought to himself.

"WOW! Congratulations, you two, and, er, Natsume, I'm so sorry." Anna laughed as Natsume nodded once she let go of him, Mikan smiled then went to embrace him, and Nonoko smiled proudly and sniffed.

"So wonderful." she mumbled, and Mikan giggled. She was so happy that she had Natsume with her.

"Okay, well, we need to tell Narumi the wonderful news, we had better be going now, let's go, Natsume." she said and took his hand in hers and they started running out of the palace gardens, leaving the home they had once lived in, and running towards the foster home.

Meanwhile, looking at the palace from a tree, a woman watched Mikan and Natsume walked away, and she narrowed her eyes. She wore a brown hat and a brown coat. She then jumped out of the tree, and sighed.

"They killed Reo, hm. Those prying little brats." she hissed, and walked off abrubtly so that no one could see her...

"CONGRATULATIONS!" cried Narumi as he hugged Mikan, Natsume growled, thinking that Narumi was too touchy feely towards his fiance. He hated it, Mikan smiled at Narumi gently, pushing him away. Natsume sighed. She had felt his anger.

"Oh, thanks, but, no more embraces please. Oh, thanks, by the way. _I wish Koko was here to see this..."_ Mikan thought to herself, and her smile faltered a little, and Natsume noticed this instantly. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Er... we need to go now. It's late, right, Mikan?" Natsume asked, and Mikan looked outside the window, it was darkish, she gasped, and nodded. They needed to really get going.

"Huh? Oh, yes! We need to get going, let's go, Natsume. Thank you for your time, everyone! SAYONARA!" cried Mikan, running out of the home with Natsume as he ran after her, back to the house they shared, and Mikan went straight into the kitchen, thinking of what she would make for dinner.

"Natsume! What would you like to eat?" she called as he pulled off his heavy coat and walked in to see Mikan frantically looking for something to cook. If she was not careful, she would poison them both, she seemed to be so pre-occupied with something else.

"Er, Mikan, I'm not really... Hungry? Why are you rushing around? Stop, stop! Mikan, you might run me over, stupid little girl." he joked, stopping her from running him over as she stared at him, then smiled.

"Gome ne. I was just thinking of... Telling people we're the prince and princess who were supposedly dead, and, about marrying you." she said quietly, and he smiled then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Look, Mikan, you know that it will hard to get people to believe us, right?" he asked quietly as she nodded, and hugged him back as he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Now, we need to rest. We'll need to plan alot tomorrow!" Natsume said as Mikan laughed, then nodded and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Hai." she whispered, and they went to their rooms. Outside, the woman was watching their house and glaring at it in the dark. It was a silent night, nobody knew who the strange woman was...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boy what a boring chapter! I almost fell asleep making it! I am such a bad writer now! I was forcing myself too much to make this one because I just wanted to make a sequel for my friends, the reviewers. My writing is so poor! I give myself a 1 for effort! No, 0!!!

_**Blue -Niagra, in not-so-happy mode**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. The arrival of Youichi!

Well, I'll try hard with this story, I think I might do 5 chapters or more... I think. Let's see how this goes, shall we!?

So, my last chapter was dull, I think. But I will continue this story! NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Chapter Two: The arrival of Youichi!

It was early in the May morning, and Mikan was sitting in the garden, watching as the cherry blossom leaves gently fell. It was precisely 5:30 am, she could not sleep, and Natsume was still asleep, she had decided to check upon him before hand.

Mikan had been up an hour ago. She was too happy to sleep. She was thinking about Natsume and marriage. Never had she dreamed of having a wedding with a prince! And she had never thought that she, Mikan Sakura, was a princess.

Although, every little girl dreamed that they were a princess. And Mikan was no exception to that.

She smiled as the sun gently rose in the sky, warming her face as she stared up at it and then sighed. It was going to be a beautiful day, again. The days seemed to love both she and Natsume that moment. It seemed they were happy for the two of them.

She just hoped her wedding day would be as beautiful. And, she wanted cherry blossoms as her bouquet. She already knew who would be her bridesmaids. Anna and Nonoko, of course! But whom would be her fiance's best man... Not Koko, definately.

1) He was in Germany, and  
2) Natsume hated his guts because he laughed alot.

Mikan sighed and lay down on the dew covered grass, her back getting wet and her hair, too. She sighed again and closed her hazel eyes as the sun rose higher in the morning sky. She wondered if she would ever be a princess again?

Maybe, maybe not.

The leaves fluttered in a cool breeze around her and some fell off of the tree's. It was almost summer, her faveourite time of the year other than spirng. Mikan wondered if they would have their wedding next summer? Having it in the up-coming summer would be far too hasty as such. So, she would like it the next year!

Mikan smiled to herself as she felt the suns rays warm her face and body, and she then opened her eyes, to find the sun was brighter than normal, and she felt someone watching her from a distance away.

Mikan sat up and looked around, the stare was creepy to her, and she found whom the stare belonged to. It was a silver haired boy with teal coloured eyes and a bored expression upon his cute face. He was around 5-6 years old, and Mikan instantly thought he was cute!

"Huh? Oh, hello. What is your name?" she asked in a kind voice, walking up to him as he stared at her and she smiled even more brightly, and it gave the young boy a headache to see her smile. She was too happy, he thought to himself.

"Eh..." he mumbled, and Mikan went down on her knee's, and smiled sweetly and giggled.

"Eh, is not a name, it's a word, I think... I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura-chan. Do you have a name?" she asked as he stared at her, then nodded, but did not speak. Mikan raised an eyebrow. The small child was weird.

"_Is he broken...?" _she asked herself, she did not really understand that he was not broken since he was a human bein. But Mikan still smiled at him, confused. He then pointed at her and she smiled, perking up a little.

"Yes?" she asked, and he kept on pointing.

"... Hag." he said, and Mikan turned pale. He had called her hag! Mikan heard a snort of laughter from behind her and she turned swiftly to see a luaghing Natsume, grinning as she glared at him then stared at the kid, hands on her hips.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" she yelled angrily, glaring at her fiance as he laughed and went over to embrace her, and Mikan embraced back. The kid stared at Natsume and pointed. Natsume stared at the kid and gave him a thumbs up. The boy seemed to smile, a little.

Then, Narumi, Anna and Nonoko all ran towards them, panting as they went over to Youichi.

"Youichi-kun! There you are! Silly child, running away from aunty Nonoko like that! We were so worried!" Nonoko cried as she went to pick the little boy up and he kept his gaze on Natsume who smiled. He then clung to Nonoko's neck tightly like he depended on her lots.

"Y-You guys know this kid?" Mikan asked as she came out of hner embrace with Natsume and they all nodded.

"Yes. Mikan, this is Youichi Hijiri, he recently joined the foster home since his parents died in a house fire. He is a little silent at times, but, when you visit you might want to get to know him, right?" he asked as Mikan stared at the child who was sucking his thumb oh so innocently.

Yeah right, he was not innocent.

"Hm, okay, well, he called me a hag, and Natsume laughed! Meanie!" cried Mikan as Natsume laughed again and pulled her into embrace. Mikan sighed, resisting the urge to kick him.

"You have to admit, it's kind of funny, Mikan. Get a sense of humour." Natsume growled as Mikan stared at him, then smiled and hugged him tightly, strangeling him.

"Hehe. How's violence for a sense of humour?" she asked sweetly, and let go of him 2 minutes later, and he coughed loudly, rubbing his throat. He stared at the petite girl in front of him and glared, then smiled a little.

"Ow, that hurt, Mikan." he said as she smiled and shrugged, giggling softly then kissing him on the lips. Anna and Nonoko instantly covered young Youichi's eyes. They didn't want him to learn the grown up ways of kissing yet. He would do with a peck on the lips, for now. Or a grandma kiss, maybe.

"Sorry, Natsume, but I don't like people laughing at my misfortune." Mikan said sweetly as Nonoko and Anna removed their hands from Youichi's eyes and Narumi grinned. He then patted the young boy's head as Mikan smiled and jumped over her fence to see Youichi.

"Well, I forgive you for calling me a hag. Friends?" she asked as he stared at her, then shook his head. Mikan sweat dropped.

"...Haggy." he said, poking her cheek as she glared at him, then went back into her house, Natsume following and trying not to laugh. Mikan seemed to have made a new enemy, who was a kid!

Nonoko stared at Youichi whom hugged her tightly and closed eyes, they then smiled and all returned to the foster home to have their dinner. But behind a tree, that woman from the days before was watching them, and smirking underneath her hat.

"_Well done, Youichi. Spy on that brat even more, now. And then, you will get that family of yours back_." she said to herself as she walked off, her coat floating in the wind. She then disappeared into the darkness. She was hooked for revenge.

This woman, she hated the two lovers so much, because they had killed Reo. Whom was she?

"Natsume, why do you always laugh at me?" Mikan asked, sobbing as Natsume grinned and sat on the chair next to her and shrugged.

"Because I love you." he said and she rolled her eyes. Then, she stood up and was ready to walk over to the door, Natsume watched her. He knew she was going to the palace to think. She would not go inside, never.

It scared her too much.

Mikan walked towards the palace and it's large old gates. They creaked in the cool wind as she stood in front of them. She had only just noticed that they were so big and old. She sighed and stared at the dusty ground, and shrugged.

Then she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes for a moment, to think in peace.

Mikan then opened her eyes again and took out the box and it's key, and unlocked it. She wanted to hear the song it played again, and once she opened the lid, the music started to play sweetly as she listened to it.

Mikan had heard it before, somewhere.

_"What is this melody? I know I have heard it from somewhere before, I just know it! But I can't remember where from! Oh, why can I not remember? This is so frustrating to me. My brain hurts!" _Mikan said to herself in her mind, shaking her head and then closing the box lid. It was so complicated for her, at that moment.

She was unlocking new mysteries in her life...

XXXX

_"Youichi, I need you to spy on a woman for me, you will be the one who is least suspected, so, spy on her and report back to me, got it?" a woman asked as the child stared at her, and nodded obediantly. She grinned._

_"If you do not do as I say, then I will kill your whole entire family, right before your eyes. Do you understand?" she asked, and Youichi nodded again, scared of the woman. She had taken his family hostage, and was threatening the,. Without his help, she would kill him and them..._

Youichi woke up, sweating as he stared around the unfamiliar room, his heart racing. The poor child had so many nightmares about that woman, she scared him. He shivered, then decided to go back to sleep. He needed to spy more on Mikan tomorrow...

The next day, Mikan was visiting her friends and smiling brightly. She was still confused about the music box, but tried not to let it bother her. Natsume still had no idea she had it. Mikan sighed as she looked over at Youichi, who was listening to every word Natsume breathed.

He seemed to adore Natsume, so much for adoring Mikan.

"Natsume! What are you and the wonderful cutie talking about?" she asked sweetly as Youichi glared at her and clutched onto Natsume's arm tightly.

"Go away, hag." he mumbled, and Mikan blinked, shocked. Was he stealing Natsume away from her? She did not know, but it upset her, all the same. Natsume stared at her, and saw she was close to tears. Then, she gave them both a fake smile.

"F-Fine. Sayonara!" she said, brightly, but it wasn't a convincing brightness. Mikan walked off towards Anna, who had made a special cake for Youichi's welcoming party, and she smiled at Mikan happily.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming along?" she asked sweetly, and Mikan smiled fakely.

"Wonderfully! You know, I am so happy that Natsume proposed to me! I love him so much!" she said bubbily as Youichi stared in her direction. Now he knew that she was getting married, he could tell the boss...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh! Who is this mysterious woman spying on Mikan and Natsume? She is obviously connected to Reo in some way... Maybe a relative? You shall have to find out once I develope this story!

_**Love Blue -Niagra! In okayish mode!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. I love you, still

Disclaimer: Man I forget to do these things... I do not own Gakuen Alice, nobody, nuh uh! NATTO! WAH! (ToT) Although I do own my feet and maybe a grill, too. Oh, and some really cool handwriting (teehee)

So, so, so. Did you like the last chapter? I hope you liked it! So, who is the mysterious woman who hates Mikan and Natsume so much already? She doesn't even know them!

Well, on with the story! Let's see how it works, shall we???

Chapter Three: I love you, still.

Natsume had tried to talk to his fiance, but she was trying her best to not talk to him. She would speak, but only small words, she was still angry that Youichi had told her to go away, but she needed to be nice towards him.

So she took it out on Natsume, because he was always near her, although, Mikan did not talk to Youichi anymore, and she spent more time at the palace and sitting in it's ashes than planning a wedding with Natsume. It was driving him mad, since it was so weird not hearing her loud, and annoying voice.

And while Mikan was at the palace, she was always trying to figure out the music box thing. The melody was an old one and she did not know where she had heard it, although she remembered it.

Had the queen sang it to her? No. And she had never seen the music box until a few weeks ago, so she never knew about it since she was never allowed into the attic. So, it was strange how she knew the tune that it played.

Natsume came towards her and she stared up at him and sighed, it was so hard to ignore him, especially since she loved him far too much. He sat next to her on the ground and stared at the sky.

"What's wrong now?" he asked quietly as she shook her head and sighed, hanging it.

"Nothing." she mumbled, and then put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She needed to apologize for not talking to him much. Even he knew that. He smiled as he stared at her and then put his head on hers.

"Sorry." she said softly, and Natsume lifted his head, staring at her. Mikan opened her eyes, and repeated her words again, "Sorry. I have been an idiot, have I not? I was so terrible to not talk to you, sorry." she stared at him as he smiled and hugged her, and she hugged back and sighed, shaking her head. She was a fool, was she not? She certainly thought so.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I always will. I still love you, you know, Mikan?" he asked as Mikan nodded then smiled and sighed, hugging him back and tightening her arms around him gently. He was so nice, when he wanted to be.

"Now, what is wrong, Mikan? Tell me princess Sakura." he asked as Mikan stared at him, then sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing, I said nothing. I was just sad because I was being so... terrible towards you. Now, are you hungry at all?" she asked, and Natsume nodded as she smiled, then stood up and he stood, aswell. She walked towards the gates, and he followed.

They did not know that Youichi was yet again spying on the two adults. He wondered why Natsume had called Mikan princess, since she was not princess material in his eyes. He needed to report back to the boss.

He quickly ran once they were safely out of sight. He did not know that Anna and Nonoko were both looking for him because they were a little worried that he was lost in the woods near the old ruins of the palace.

Youichi ran into those exact woods where his boss was, and he found her in the hut she stayed in. It was an old abandoned hut for mountaineers since there was a mountain close to the woods. She was inside, reading.

Once Youichi came in, she looked up and glared at him from the rim of her hat.

"So, what information do you bring me, you brat?" she asked him coldly as he stared at her, then looked at the ground once she stood up, towering over him and glaring, her arms folded.

"Well, boss, you see, the boy called her princess, I do not really know if it is a nickname or not. But, she forgave him. He says he still loves her." he mumbled as the woman stared at him coldly.

"Love... A stupid path to turn to. Never fall in love, it's stupid... Love... Hurts." she whispered, and sat back down, her arms still folded as Youichi stared at her, then sighed and left.

The woman stayed in the cabinet and sighed, shaking her head. Love, to her, it was stupid and no one really needed it. She hated love...

"Natsume! What shall I wear to our wedding when it comes up! And I still think we should tell everyone! Oh man, it's a crisis! Being a princess is so hard without the actual proof!" Mikan cried, when the door knocked, and Anna came bursting in, all smiles, waving a letter.

"Mikan! Mikan,oh, Mikan! I recieved a letter from my darling Koko! I have wonderful news!" cried the ecstatic girl as Mikan stared at her, gasping then smiling brightly and hugging Anna as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Really!?" she cried, and Natsume walked towards them.

"That fool? Oh my, he is really returning! Oh, joy!" Natsume said sarcastically as Mikan glared at him, then smiled at Anna brightly and hugged her even more.

"Ignore my fiance, he has no life and is jealous because you have Koko, and not him." Mikan said, and Natsume paled, glaring at her.

"Hey! Are you implying something! You are my fiance!" he cried as she giggled and hugged him gently and rubbed her cheek against his, smiling and kissing him brightly.

"Of course I am implying something, Natsume! I am being mean again! At least in a nice way! Now lighten up, honey! And tell me, what would suit me best dress wise!" Mikan cried, like it was absolute torture to think up what to wear for their wedding, which would be in a year's time, they had planned.

"I do not know. How about a paper sack?" he asked, grinning as Mikan screamed and blushed deep red. Natsume ran out of the house before she could attack him, and then she turned back to focus her attention on Anna, who was staring at the letter like it was her true love and soul mate for life.

"So, what is your wonderful news? Is Koko actually getting a hair cut? Oh no, wait... YOUR PREGNANT!" Mikan cried as she laughed and Anna grinned, hitting her friend lightly on the head.

"NO! How can I get pregnant over letters, Mikan? Nah, it is just... Koko is returning! He is coming back! For me! And, he wants to see yours and Natsume's wonderful wedding. He says he would immensly enjoy ruining the whole congregation and letting Natsume try to murder him as he laughs." Anna explained as Mikan laughed harder, then hugged Anna tightly and grinned.

"Well, good for you! I am so happy! You deserve to see each other! And I might just get out my hair scissors and give him a hair cut!" Mikan joked, and Anna went wide eyed. No one really trusted Mikan with scissors. They feared that she would cut their ears off or something like that. She was dangerous when branded with the scissors of doom!

"NO!!! Okay, joking finishes here, Mikan my dear. So, I hear the wedding is next year! You shall look so much like a princess, I just know it!" cried Anna happily as Mikan giggled, then stared at Anna, questionally.

"Anna, have you ever wondered about being a princess?" she asked, and Anna smiled, nodding. She thought it was a strange question to ask.

"Of course, every girl dreams about being a princess, but we all know, those are just fairy tales, right? I mean, none of _us_ girls could be a princess, it is absurd. I mean, we are common girls, and they are well known." Anna said, walking out of the house as Mikan tried to smile, and she nodded, waving, then letting her hand fall. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, hand under her chin.

"A fairy tale, huh? Well, it is nothing like a fairy tale to me, is it?" she asked herself as she sighed, then walked over to her room. She found her music box sitting under her bed where Natsume hopefully would not find it, and she then stared at her sakura pendant as she sat on the bed, the box on her lap.

"When will I remember that tune? It's so annoying to know it and... to not know it? How strange and peculiar." she whispered to nherself as she stared at the pendant and the box, seeing if there were any cluse to it. Nothing. But, there was an inscription on the back of the pendant. It was kind of hard to read.

"Pro, no, proper, no no, porper, ah no, it's so hard to understand! Proper-ty... Oh! Property! O-f, property of... The queen... queen of... China? And duchess of Japan! Whoa! Property of the Queen of China and Duchess of Japan! Wow!" cried Mikan, staring at it as she smiled to herself, then put it back around her neck. So, this was proof she was the princess, unless people said she was a liar.

And Mikan detested to be called a liar. It was not very nice.

She sighed then put the box back under the bed and her pendant under her shirt as she walked out of the room, trying to figure out planning the wedding, what to wear for her wedding, what the music was and everything. It was a traumatic time for the young princess, since all of the secrets of the world were coming out.

Natsume had gone on another long walk to think, Mikan did not mind, of course, but she was in desperate need of his company. But out in the garden, she saw Youichi standing there, staring at her again. It was so strange. He was always near her everyday, she could not figure the boy out at all.

"Oh, Youichi. What brings you here, today?" she asked in a pleasent voice as he stared at her blankly, and shrugged.

"Eh." he said, sucking his thumb as Mikan smiled and walked towards him, and let him come into the garden, and he went staright to sit on the grass as Mikan sat opposite him. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Youichi, dear, why do you wish to hate me so much? Am I so mean?" she asked, and he nodded in response. Mikan turned her head and glared at the tree. The kid was so mean to her, and only her, for some strange reason.

"Oh, and Youichi, may I ask, why do you always seem to be where I am? It is... not normal, should I say? But, you are no normal boy now, are you? Can you tell me, please? It sometimes feels as if you are spying on me for something." she said as his eyes widened, she knew? He shook his head, and Mikan giggled.

"I know that a boy like you could never spy, but oh well, I guess you only hang around like a puppy because I am with Natsume, or is it that you really like me! Right, am I right?" she asked him, eagerly, and he stared at her for a moment. She looked so hopeful, but he shook his head, and she sighed.

But wait... If he could be her friend, then he could find out more for the boss. That would be good...

Mikan was ready to walk away, when Youichi clutched onto her legs and hugged her tightly. Mikan stared down at him, and smiled. He was so sweet, like Natsume, when he wanted be.

"Oh, so now, are we friends?" she asked him nicely and he nodded. He looked over at the tree's as Mikan smiled and leaned down to pick him up, and he saw the boss shielded in the tree shades. She was watching, and grinning.

The plan was going well, it seemed...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my, I am on a roll today! 3 chapters already! I hope you can all keep up with me! LOL! Well, have fun reading, everyone!!! I am sooo tired since it is like, 1:10 am here in england.

_**Love Blue -Niagra in a little tired but happy mode**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Betraying a 'Friend'

Sorry! My internet went on the blink so I had to figure it out! Yeah, just cos' I know a little about computers!!! Well... Let's get on with the story, shall we!?

So, Youichi is spying on Mikan, oh dear... Mikan has a wedding to plan! Oh no! And... Well, there's a woman who hates Mikan and Natsume, and Mikan needs to fidn out where she knows the music box melody is from!

Dedicated to Karupin-san for very good reasons! And hey, dedication to Winglessfairy25 and Maeve!

Chapter Four: Betraying a 'Friend'

_"Natsume! Look at this!" cried a small voice as the prince walked towards her, and Mikan showed him the wonderful flower she had found floating in the pond of the royal Hyuuga gardens. It was a lotus, and she thought it was beautiful._

_"That's nice. Like you, Mikan. Do you know it's name?" he asked her and she shook her head. He picked it up and put it in her hair as she blushed and smiled._

_"It's a lotus. Remember that. But the prettiest flower of all is the Sakura blossom." he said and Mikan giggled, then hugged him tightly before taking his hand and running with him..._

"Natsume! Come and look at this!" an older Mikan cried, Natsume really did not believe she was 18 years old, but she was. Mikan smiled as they ran to the pond she had seen, and he stared at it's crystal clear water and the flowers on it's surface, and also, lily pads.

Mikan crouched at the edge of the pond and stared into it, smiling, and picking a lotus flower. She remembered what it was, she always had, even when she had amnesia. She never forgot the lotus flower at all.

"Mikan, it's nice, like you. Do you even know what it is?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled and nodded, and gave it to him as he smiled and she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Of course, why would I not know it's name? The lotus was the flower you gave me. But the prettiest flower of all is the Sakura Blossom." she said, remembering his exact words from when they were kids. He grinned and put his hand in hers.

"Yeah. But you know, the youngest princess of the Sakura Blossom bloomed into the most beautiful of all." he said as she smiled, and walked with him towards the shady tree. It was a hot morning in the month of june, and the cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully.

Mikan looked at the sakura tree they were under, and saw a small bud and stared at it, she pointed.

"Natsume, look. A blossom that has not yet bloomed. That will be the most beautiful of all, right?" she asked, and he shrugged, then pulled her onto his lap as she blushed, and giggled feebly.

"I think so, more beautiful than you, in fact." he joked, and they laughed together, when they heard familiar wolf whistles and the sandy coloured hair of their good friend Koko. Natsume was already ticked off by just looking at the grinning boy!

"Well, well, well, Mikan and Natsume, what a wonderful couple! Hey Mikan, I heard you were pregnant! I knew you were getting fat..." Koko said, and that earned him Mikan's boot in his face. Natsume grinned. He loved Mikan's wonderful violence.

"Shut up Koko! It isn't me who was pregnant, it's Natsume, actually!" Mikan said sarcastically, and the idiot fell for it!

"WHA-? I thought only women could get pregnant!?" he cried and Mikan smirked,

"Koko, stop being stupid, please! I am not pregnant, and neither is Natsume. Only a sea horse male can get pregnant. And If I was pregnant, I would be a balloon by now! So, how was Germany?" she asked as Natsume put his arm around her waist and smiled as Koko grinned and sat in front of them.

"It's weird! They don't speak Japanese!!" he cried out happily as Natsume rolled his eyes and glared at him, "That's because they're German, idiot, not Japanese." Mikan snapped and Koko grinned from ear to ear as Natsume put his head on Mikan's shoulder.

"I knew that, Mikan! So, I hear you two are planning a wedding. Who's the best man, Natsume?" asked Koko, hopefully, and Natsume grinned, wanting to play with the boy's mind a little. It was just funny confusing him!

"Why, Nonoko, of course!" he said, and Mikan burst into a fit of laughter. Koko looked extremely confused.

"Huh? But... Aren't best men meant to be guys?" he asked in confusion as Mikan covered her mouth with her hands, trying to kill off the laughter, but it would not work. She laughed so hard that Natsume let go of her and she rolled on the ground. It was so easy to make her laugh all the time.

"Yes, Koko, I was joking! Look, I have no damn idea who my best man will be! I still have the time to think this through!" Natsume said, and Koko smirked, staring at him evily.

"You still have time to get Mikan pregnant!" he said, and Natsume hit him right on the head as Mikan stopped laughing and glared at him. The pregnant thing was getting old, already.

"Koko, shut up before that pond kills you." Natsume said, and took Mikan by the wrist, pulling her away from her crazy friend and they both returned to their home. Mikan smiled dreamily, then, went straight into the kitchen. She wondered what she would make for dinner...

In the kitchen, Youichi was sitting at the table. Mikan blinked and so did Natsume. Why was the youngster there? He had certainly taken a shine to Mikan, he followed her around everywhere like a ducxkling. He seemed attached to her.

Also, he got bags of information that he told the boss about. Being Mikan's friend was _very_ handy towards spies. She was so easy to trick, although, sometimes she was a little suspicious, and so was Natsume.

But Mikan seemed to love him like he was her own child.

"Hi, Youichi. How did you get in?" Mikan asked, and Youichi pointed to the door as Natsume smirked. The kid was funny, even if he did not speak so much. Mikan sighed then walked towards him and smiled, hugging him.

"How are you?" she asked him, and he shrugged, then stood up and waved, leaving. He paid quick visits, Mikan thought to herself. She sighed then stood up, going over to the cupboards and seeing what she could make for dinner. Natsume followed her.

"What would you like today, Hyuuga?" she asked him and he grinned, picking out Ramen. Mikan smiled and nodded happily. Youichi, unbeknown to the two lovers, was listening. He had never heard Mikan use Natsume's end name before...

He ran towards the forest to tell the boss. She seemed amused at hearing the boy's name.

"Hyuuga, eh? Well, Youichi, I congratulate you. Reo was supposed to kill that brat a long time ago, you see. But he must have survived. See if you can obtain the other brat's full name. It will be a great help." she said and he nodded, walking off, ready to retrieve more suitable information for her.

She sat in her chair and grinned.

"_Once I know enough I can kill those brats off. They killed Reo, and they have to pay for it. And now I can destroy the prince once and for all and that little girl he seems to have fallen smittenly in love with. How disgusting." _she thought to herself, frowning, then falling asleep...

Mikan was sitting by the pond again later in the evening, it would soon be dark, but that never worried her. Natsume was out walking again, to think about whom would be his best man. Youichi, Koko or Narumi? Was it such a hard decision?

No, not really, Mikan thought to herself. If she was in his shoes, she would choose Youichi any day, but that was her own opinion.

She had the music box out, and was listening to it's tune, thinking as she listened, a hand under her chin. It was a beautiful tune and very elegant. It was so wonderful to listen to. She wondered about it so much...

Then, words suddenly appeared in her head, and she started to softly sing them.

_"The stars shining in the sky,  
the flowers blowing in the breeze...  
The Sakura song is played,  
for the princess of the day..._

_Come forward to hail her,  
to love and embrace her.  
The princess is born, again,  
The daughter of day"_

"How do I... Know that?" Mikan asked herself, gulping. She had known tose words, somehow? Now she knew it's tune, but, where from? She stared at it then sighed, closing it's lid and sitting for a moment.

Everything was complicated, nowa days.

Then, just before she was about to leave and put her music box in her pocket, someone pushed her into the pond and she screamed, falling into the ice cold water and thrashing about as she cried. Luckily, Natsume was coming towards the pond.

"Oh no, Mikan!" he cried, and he jumped into the pond, going to rescue her as she coughed and spluttered, and hold onto him tightly, coughing and crying as he dragged the soaking girl out of the water, and hugged her tightly.

"Mikan, you idiot! Why did you fall in!?" he asked her, shouting as she sobbed and clutched his coat tightly.

"I-I was pushed! Someone pushed me. But I did not see them..." she whispered, and he stared at her, then sighed and rocked her as she coughed and sobbed, trying to calm her down as he kissed the top of her head many a time and rocked her like a baby.

"Don't worry... It's okay now, yeah?" he asked her as she nodded and hiccuped. Then, she remembered her music box was left at the sighed. She gasped.

"My music box!" she cried out, frantically looking for it, as Natsume stared at her. She had found it, but Natsume had also seen it. He stared at her, then took it from her hands. Mikan stared at him, wide eyed.

"What is this, Mikan?" he asked her, and she stared at him, hanging her head. She needed to explain...

"I pushed her into the pond, boss. And, she has this weird music box." Youichi reported to his boss as she stared at him and smiled, patting his head. He was a good little snitch.

"Well done, Youichi. Now, listen clearly and well, you have to get me her end name and her little weird box, do you hear me? A woman's box can contain many secrets, especially if it has a lock. Does it have a lock?" she asked, and Youichi nodded.

"Yes." he said, and she grinned.

"Good. Now go, before I fire you, and we do not want that now, do we?" she asked him sweetly, and he shook his head, then left quickly in fear of what she would do. She cackled.

Back at Mikan and Natsume's home, Mikan and Natsume sat on the couch together, his arm around her shoulder as she hung a blanket around her petite shoulders and sneezed. She had a cold.

"Do you feel ok?" Natsume asked, and Mikan nodded, sniffing.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." she said, her voice sore. Then, she looked at Natsume and smiled faintly, "Natsume? You know when we get married?" she asked, and Natsume nodded as she nodded back,

"Well, why don't we adopt Youichi? He's sweet, and I love him so much! Then, we can be a family, right?" she asked, and Natsume stared at her, then grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. That is a great idea, Mikan. Sure, why not? Let's adopt Youcihi." he said, and kissed her forehead as she smiled, then fell asleep in his arms a few moments later. Outside, Youichi had been listening.

Tears hit his hands, how could he do such a thing, now? Mikan loved him so much, she wanted to make him a part of her family.

He was betrayiong a loyal friend...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

YOUICHI'S SO SAD!!! Hope you liked that one! Oh, and love you all! Remember that one! Well, now Mikan knows the song, but where is it from? And Youcihi needs to steal the box from Mikan and find out her surname! Then, to top it all off, the woman is bent on revenge! OH NO!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra in sleepy mode!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Stolen!

Well!!! Another chapter here! Sadly, I am tired, but whom cares??? NOT ME!!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER AND OTHER CHAPTERS READY TO COME...!

Dedicated to my sister, my niece,my nephews, Maeve and my reviewers! Oh, and to my parents!

Oh yeah, the apple day thing is what I made up. LOL!

Chapter Five: Stolen!

Koko and Anna were smittenly in love, and Anna was ready to leave the home along with Nonoko, and Koko had told them they could both stay with him, since he already had a house. Anna was so happy!

Then came the day that they all dreaded, well, Koko loved the day like it was his own birthday... It was none other than Apple season day, the day where they had to pick apples and make apple pie, but Koko's version of apple pie was...

SPLAT!

"Hahahahahaha! Got you, Natsume!" yelled Koko proudly after hitting Natsume square in the chest with a rotten apple Natsume growled as he picked the yucky apple away from him, and Mikan tried to stifle her giggles, but she had a whole _basket_ of the rotten apples, so Natsume would use them to get Koko back with. Mikan knew his plan, and picked one up, smirking.

"Hey Koko! Yoo hoo! Over here!" she cried, and as Koko turned, both Mikan and Natsume threw the apples at him, one hitting the back of his head and the other his face. Both perfect aims.

Natsume had never done apple picking, so Mikan helped him with it and, she mostly fell from the tree they were taking the apples from. That's because Koko pushed her, or as he put it, accidentally hurt her, and of course, Mikan was clumsy.

It was quite an amusing day for them all. Then they actually had to make apple juice and apple pie. That got the men confushed apart from Narumi. Luckily the women were skilled at it, and Mikan helped Youichi and Natsume.

Youichi was getting closer to her on his own free will, and he hated to spy on her. He decided he loved her too much. But he needed to protect his uncle and sister from death. He wanted them to be safe. But he could never tell Mikan that.

"Hag..." Youichi mumbled, refering to Mikan, who smiled and went over to help him with the pastry. He found it hard, Natsume caught on quickly, but his first attempt at the pie thing turned out black and burnt horribly, but his second attempt was wonderful.

"Youichi, you can make apple juice, if you wish? You do not need to be stuck with the girly work." she said, all smiles as Natsume grinned and threw some flour onto her head, and she gasped in shock.

Now she looked like a ghost! Youichi grinned.

"Are you implying that men are incapable of cooking, Mikan my dear? If so, then you will be sorry!" he laughed, throwing flour everywhere as Mikan screamed happily and laughed, running away from the flour throwing maniac of a fiance.

Youichi just grinned. It was fun being around two people he liked. He then felt uneasy, like he wasn't supposed to be happy. His boss would hate it if he was happy. She did not like happiness or love, she detested it.

"Youcihi! SAVE ME!" Mikan laughed as Natsume threw a whole bag of the flour on her and and she cackled manically, then threw some of the pastry for the pies on his face as he grinned and tackled her to the ground.

Youichi could not help it, he laughed, and the two stopped their fun, and stared at the child. He laughed. He had never laughed before. They got up, and walked over to him as Youcihi laughed, then Mikan put her arms around him.

"Oh, Youichi, I love you." she said quietly, and he stopped laughing. She said ot. She loved him. He gulped, then hugged her back. This was not good for him, not at all... The boss would take this to her advantage...

XXX

"So, Youichi has someone whom loves him dearly now? Tch, love is stupid, but, at least he is closer to her, now he can figure more convinient stuff out for me. This is too easy." she mumbled to herself as she stood behind the tree, then looked at someone next to her and grinned.

"Well, you're next, little girl. If Youichi does not cooperate any longer, then your dead, right, Khiara?" she asked the girl who was unconcious and she smirked. Hurting people was so... _fun_ in her eyes...

XXX

Mikan was giving Youichi a bath, he was permitted to stay in the house with her all he wanted, for a month or less. Mikan thought it was wonderful to have him with her, and she smiled. Natsume was already in bed seeing as he had a headache.

"Youichi, you are so cute. But you barely ever smile. Why do you not smle?" Mikan asked him as he shrugged, and continued throwing water on his head. Mikan smiled sweetly then gently gave him a kiss on the cheek as he stared at his hands.

"Okay, but, why don't you talk at all? It worries me, and, I would like you to say my name once." she said gently, and he stared at her, then, opened his mouth, but closed it again. He could not say it, he could not. Could he?

Mikan stared at him, then sighed and brought him out of the bath, then dried him off and smiled, hugging him as he was wrapped in the towel. She closed her eyes as she hugged him, then slowly pulled away.

"I want a baby like you, Youichi. Beautiful and sweet. You act like my Natsume alot, oh well... Come on, bed time." Mikan whispered. She led him to her room and put on his pyjama's as he stood there, staring at the ground. He slept in Mikan's room, and she had to sleep in Natsume's bed, not that that was a promblem, though...

"Nigh night, Youichi. Don't hesitate to come to me if you have a nightmare." she whispered and kissed his cheek, then left the room. Youichi lay in the bed as he stared at the black wall. He hated spying on Mikan, but it was the only way.

Although, she was like a mommy to him, now. She loved him like one, it was certain.

In Nastsume's room, Mikan snuggled next to Natsume, who woke up and stared at her groggily and she hugged him, staring at her arms as he hugged her back and yawned, then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hi." he yawned again and she smiled tiredly. "Hi. Youichi has just gone to bed. Has your headache gone?" she asked him, and he nodded, then put his head on her shoulder as she smiled sweetly and closed her hazel eyes.

"Natsume, goodnight." she mumbled, and fell asleep. But the song words were racing in her head, she always thought of them, and she knew it was the song for a princess who was finally born. In other words, her.

_"The stars shining in the sky,  
the flowers blowing in the breeze...  
The Sakura song is played,  
for the princess of the day..._

_Come forward to hail her,  
to love and embrace her.  
The princess is born, again,  
The daughter of day"_

Mikan had told Natsume about the music box since he had seen it, and so she could not keep the secret any longer. Natsume did not understand though, why she had kept it a hidden secret in the first place. Mikan did not know, either.

But her reason was that she did not want him to worry about her at all.

But was that really a good reason? And what exactly was the mystery of the music box...? It was still hard to find out.

XXX

The next morning, at 4:00 am exactly, Youichi had snuck out of the house and was running to the woods, something hidden under his shirt. It was a tiny bit dark, but did he care? No. He needed to take it to the boss quickly.

She was already awake, and when she saw him, she grinned.

"Do you have it?" she asked quietly, and he nodded, producing his hidden treasure. It was Mikan's music box, and she grinned. She took it from his hands and rested it on her table, then went to open the lid...

"Well done, kid, but to now know what secrets the brat lies from us." she hissed, and was about to open the box, but of course, it was impossible, the box was locked, and poor Youichi did not know where the key was to open the prize the woman seeked.

"Damn, the key... Do you know where she keeps the key?" she asked him, but he shook his head sadly, and whimpered. She growled menacingly, then sighed and shook her head. Sometimes, you could not really one a kid. Then Youichi spoke up quietly.

"She also has this locket she always wears. She puts it in a jewellry box, I think the key is in there, too. Shall I steal them both?" he asked her, and she grinned, nodding. This would be perfect.

"Yes, of course." she hissed. But what they did not know, was that Mikan kept her precious locket in the music box, and it was locked in there now, along with her letter and hair comb.

But Youichi needed to return to the house, so they would not suspect him at all. Mikan would just think that she had lost the music box, but he felt horrid for taking it and giving it to his revenge bent boss.

His boss just hid the box under her bed, and left it there in another box. And in her closet, when she opened it, she saw Khiara sitting there, staring at her and crying. She growled, then gave her some water. She wasn't going to kill the child. She hated children's deaths.

But Natsume and Mikan were and exception...

"Oh no! My music box! Natsume, I can not find the music box! NO!" cried Mikan, her head in her hands as Natsume looked around he room, trying to find the metal box. It wasn't really so hard to see, but she was correct.

It was gone, and Mikan was in hysterics. He sighed and hugged her, but she just ran out of the room, it was her prized possesion. He saw Youichi standing in the doorway and stared at him, then sighed and crouched to the child's height.

"Youichi, have you seen the box? It's Mikan's, and it is very important to her." he asked, but Youichi shook his head, and Natsume sighed, then ran after Mikan. Youichi stared at the room. He knew it was wrong, but...

He needed to find that key, no matter how much he hated it. He needed to think of his sister and uncle, and also, his best friend, Khiara whom the boss had also taken.

"I am som sorry, Mikan and Natsume, but this is for Khiara." he whispered, and looked around the room, trying to find a small golden key that would fit into the lock of the music box, but, Mikan still had the key...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, how did you like it? Hope it was good, I think it was bad, but that is my opinion. I think I suck at the story biz, but others think otherwise. Well, review if you want! Have fun!

_**Love Blue -Niagra in unicorn and happy form!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. The key is Taken!

Well, chapter six is finally here! WOW! I am gettings sooooooo far inbto this story! I am writing more than I did in the other story! Hope you enjoy this story!

Blue -Niagra: DEDICATIONS! I dedicate this one to Winglessfairy25, Maeve, Karupin-san and manyothers! Oh, and everyone, the mysterious woman? YOU HAVE TO GUESS! Karupin already guessed and got it right. HIT ONE FOR KARUPIN-SAN!

Please enjoy this chapter! I do not own any of these things, only Khiara, Youichi's uncle and sister, that is all. LOL

Chapter Six: The Key is taken!

"I still have no idea where my music box is!" Mikan yelled, throwing things around. Youichi had returned to the home, but he still spied on them secretly. He was alot more camoflauged nowadays, and Mikan did not suspect him any more.

"Well, they will not be able to open ot seeing as they have no key. Where is the key?" Natsume asked her, and Mikan paused for a moment, then brought the key out of her pocket and stared at it, sadly.

"I always keep it in my coat pocket, but if they do not have the key, then, that means they can not realise my secrets. Good." she said, and put the key away. Youichi was spying on them again, and now, he knew where the key was.

He ran to the woods, this would be great news for him and the boss, but bad news for Mikan and Natsume, but this woman really did want them dead. At that moment, she was not in the woods, she was in the palace.

She was next to Reo's body, staring at him and sighing sadly.

"I will let them pay, my darling Reo. No one can escape my wrath. Too many people have hurt you. I hope in your afterlife that you will forvever remember me. I am your servant forever." she said, smiling to herself. She then stood up straight and walked out of the palace, meeting the warm summer air.

There, she saw Mikan and Natsume walking out of their house, she stared at them, and Mikan caught her eye. She smirked, the child looked awfully sweet, she disliked that in a child. But, Mikan was no child, even thought she acted like it. Mikan was an adult.

Mikan looked in the direction of the palace, and saw a mysterious woman standing there, staring at her. She could not see her eyes, her face, not even a trace of her hair. Mikan blinked, then shook her head and followed Natsume outside. They were going to the market.

They were rapidly running out of supplies. The woman walked away quickly, and when Mikan turned to look again, she was gone. Mikan stared for a few moments, then shook her head. Was she hullucinating?

"Mikan? Are you okay? Give up on the music box, already. We will find it, don't worry. Just, let it go for a few moments." Natsume said kindly as Mikan sighed and smiled, nodding and following him. He was so nice sometimes.

Wait, he was always nice. Mikan nodded and took his hand in hers, but she had a feeling that she had not lost the music box, she had a horrible feeling that it had been taken, and someone else wanted to use it to their advantage.

It was stuck in her mind, she wondered to herself if she would ever get her past back, her life was in that box, almost, she even had an old photograph in there of her and Natsume when they were children, she had found it in the ruins. The edges and corners were singed, but it was okay.

They came to the busy market, where people were talking amongst themselves. The newspapers had the headlines, and there were some apples on the carts and people selling over priced jewellry. It was a good thing Mikan did not really go for jewellry.

"We need eggs, milk and some vegetables. Do you want some apples?" Mikan asked, the look of pure dislike on Natsume's face gave her an answer. After apple picking, Natsume had gone off apples. He didn't really fancy them anymore.

Mikan smiled, and pulled him towards some tangerines on a cart. They looked delicious! And, Tangerine was the meaning of her name! They were Mikan;s faveourite fruit, and Natsume liked strawberries, but of course, Mikan did also.

"Tangerine's? Do you wish to purchase them, or should I?" Mikan asked, and Natsume grinned, pointing at her as she smiled, then hugged his arm tightly. She then bought strawberries ands tangerines, then went off towards the vegetable and egg stalls, where she bought her other needs.

After shopping, Natsume and Mikan went towards a large, vast flower filled field that Mikan seemed to love all of a sudden. She went straight to the beautiful daffodils, and then the Tiger Lily's. It was so beautiful. Natsume could not help but think that she looked a picture with the field of flowers around her.

And the wind blowing her hair gracefully just added more beauty to the picture. It was beautiful. He smiled as he watched her, and she sat in the grass. Natsume just watched her silently as she started to make daisy chains, then, she returned to him and put a crown of daisies on his head.

"Here! My prince in shining daisies! I just hope it does not break... Hm, well, come on! What shall we do now?" Mikan asked him as he stared at her, then pulled her arm and she fell into his arms, and she blushed deeply.

"How about... Dancing?" he asked her, and Mikan just giggled. How silly of him, there was no music!

"But, there is no music? How can you dance without the music to play?" Mikan asked, and he took her hands in his amd smirked, gently hugging her, then kissing her lips softly.

"You can dance without the music, you know. Just... dance. If you remember how to dance?" he said, and Mikan nodded. She remembered their dance, their last dance, from childhood. It was on... Natsume's birthday.

"Natsume... Do you remember your birthday, yet?" Mikan asked him as he started to dance with her, luckily, no one was watching them, or they would look like complete idiots!

"Of course. My birthday was the day the fire broke out, you were going to give me a birthday kiss, correct?" he said, and Mikan smiled, glad that he had remembered. She then put her head on his chest as he danced with her. It was so strange dancing with him.

But it was also nice, too.

"Hey, baka, are you okay? You look dense, although that is kind of normal, for you. Come on, let's go." he mumbled, and walked off with Mikan. It took her a few moments to relaize what he had said...

"WHAT!? I AM NOT DENSE, CERTAINLY NOT, NATSUME YOU EVIL!!!" she cried loudly, and he chuckled. (No matter how OOC you make them, they stay the same) He ran away from Mikan as she went to hit him. He still had the daisy chain on his head.

The two of them looked so ridiculous!

That's what Youichi and his boss thought, anyway, but also, Youichi thought it was sweet. Although, he would never say that to his boss, he was too scared of the tall woman who haunted his dreams, turning them into nightmares.

"Yuck. How can two people be so engrossed in each other? It is despicable, sickening, vile. This is not love, it is stupidity. They fill each others heads with spawn and spout stupid poetry towards each other. This is so... ugly. Too bad they shall die. Let us see if one runs away as I firstly kill the first victim. Maybe, Mikan shall run from her poncy prince!" she snapped, and walked off angrily.

Youichi stayed for a few minutes, then ran after her, not to be seen. Poor kid, he was so unhappy under her care, but it was to save his loved ones, and Khiara. Mentioning Khiara...

**KHIARA**

The young pink haired girl was struggling with the ropes tied around her. She had some strength inside of her and she was using it to escape from the ropes binding her and preventing her escape. But the knots were far too tight!

And she could not scream because there was a gag in her mouth. She sighed, then felt her wrists burn. It hurt to have the rop near your skin, but she wanted to see Youichi so much, she loved him!

Khiara growled, then felt the knots loosen. She needed to save this Mikan girl from death, and her prince, Natsume, was it? Khiara sighed and stopped for a moment. She needed rest, but then, the knots started to untie, and she was freed.

She gasped, and stood up, going to open the door. But it was almost impossible, since the door was locked.

Khiara stared at the door then fell on her butt. It was impossible, the woman had planned it all. Khiara sighed, and she found it even harder to be saved because she could not speak, let alone scream. All she could say was 'eh', nothing else.

Khiara slipped her thumb in her mouth and sat there, silently listening to the sounds from outside the cabin she was left captured in. Poor child, she had only Youichi in her life because the rest of her family had died.

But so had Youichi's, other than his uncle and sister. They were locked away in a dungeon in China. Khiara knew who she was, no matter how many times the woman had tried to brainwash her to forget it all.

Khiara was the princess of Russia, and she was betrothed to Youichi, the cousin of the prince of Thailand, who had tragically died in a fire that Reo had caused...

**YOUICHI**

"Khiara, I will save you from fate!" cried Youichi as he frantically jumped over a tree branch, running to the log cabin his boss stayed in. She had gone to the palace again, insisting that she needed to do something. He wondered what it was? 

Youichi ran to the hut, and went to open the door, drats, it was locked, again. He wondered if he could open it at all? No, but he knew Khiara was in there somewhere, waiting for him, he remembered what she had said to him a long time ago, when she could speak, it was the day that the fire had broken out in her palace.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Youichi! We need to get away!" cried a small and scared Khiara as she took his hand gently and pulled him away from the burning bulding. She made sure they were going to the woods, where they would be safe._

_Once they were safely in those secluded woods, she looked at him and hugged him tightly._

_"Youichi, we have to be strong!" she cried, and he nodded, then, she kissed him sweetly on the lips, it was so sudden, and Youichi started to blush hard. Khiara also blushed, then she put his hand in hers._

_"I will never be able to speak again after this. I will not let my voice be heard. From now on, my voice will disappear! I do not want to hear the voice of a princess any longer! And I do not want to hear your tears!" Khiara cried, and Youichi gasped, and she turned to him._

_"I need to go find help! Be strong, for me, Youichi! And if I do not return, do not look for me. If you are in trouble, just remember that I lubs you lots. Never forget me and I will not forget you, my prince! And-" she paused, then kissed him again, he blushed harder,_

_"Don't run away! If you do, it makes things far worse! Stay put, my prince!" she cried, and ran off, in search for help..._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"Khiara, I want to save you!" yelled Youichi, and from inside the cabin, Khiara's head snapped up. She heard his voice, and, he was also... crying? Not too much, but he was surely crying, and if she rightfully remembered...

She had ordered him not to cry. She hated hearing his cries for her, she disliked it. She hated it so much! But he had always cried for her, and he would never stop. He liked her far too much.

And it pained him to know that she was suffering so badly. Khiara stared at the darkness around her, then let a small tear escape her eyes, and she sniffed.

_"Youichi... You baka." _she said in her head, then closed her eyes, drowning out his cries as he sat on the steps and cried more and more. Khiara just fell asleep. She hated his cries, and never would like them...

Mikan sat in the garden, thinking about her music box. She wondered where it was? She had left her coat on the ground as a mat for her. Natsume was out looking for a job, he wanted to earn money so that they could pay for a wedding. Mikan also wanted a job, but Natsume had said no to it.

"Mikan! Yo, Mikan!" called a familiar voice. It was Koko's. She turned, and saw her sandy haired friend waving to her and she smiled, getting up and running towards him. He had Anna with him, and she was smiling happily.

"Hi, what is wrong?" she asked, and Koko grinned.

"Nothing, we just thought that we would say hi! Oh, and, can we come in? We are quite parched." Koko said, hinting to water as Mikan laughed and nodded, letting them into the garden as they grinned happily.

"Of course! What would you like? Water, milk, cranberry, apple juice..." she started to go through a list of the drinks she had, but, she had accidentally left her coat, and Youichi took this as his chance to take a look in the pockets.

Youichi ran into the garden, and instantly look through her coat pockets, trying to find the object his boss desired. The pockets were big and deep, so he needed to search every single corner in case he missed it by accident.

And there, in the left pocket just in the corner, was the key. He gasped as he curled his fingers around it, and stared at the golden key with the red silk tassel at the end of it. He stared at the pretty key, then left.

This was the key to his freedom and his families, and his one love's.

XXX

"THE KEY!" Mikan yelled, and Natsume stared at her. The key was gone, and she could not find it. Mikan was looking for it and throwing everything around. He just stared at his frantic fiance.

"Hey, maybe you misplaced it." he said, but she shook her head vigourously.

"No, no! It was in my pocket, I swear! I mean, I never leave this coat un-guarded, except when... Oh no! When Koko came I left it in the garden! How stupid of me!" she cried, and Natsume went to put his arm around her.

"Hey, it is not your fault!" he said, but Mikan pushed him away roughly and stood up, glaring at him,

"Oh, shut up! You do not know anything about how I feel! That person took it, like they did my music box! Now I will never listen to that tune again!" she cried angrily, and this made Natsume angry because she was being so unfair.

"Well, if you were not so careless then ythis would have never happened! If you were not as stupid as you are, then we would be happy! But no, you have to lose everything!" he snapped, and Mikan growled.

"Do not call me stupid or careless! I am not a child anymore, Natsume!" she cried, and he glared at her coldly, then pushed her away as she pushed him back.

"Well do not act like it! You are always so babyish! You should learn to grow up, Mikan Sakura! You are a royal princess, so act it! Do not act like a-a..." he said, pausing. He did not really want to hurt her, but Mikan urged him on, glaring at him.

"A what? Come on, Natsume, humour me. A what!?" she snapped, and he clenched his hands into fists, and stomped towards the door,

"A stupid pantry maid! A maid who is worth nothing! The maid whom should have died years ago! A clumsy, stupid woman who has nobody!" he yelled, and Mikan gasped, and he stared at her, his eyes wide at what he had said. Mikan stared at him, and the tears filled her eyes, falling down her face and onto the floor.

"Oh man, Mikan, I'm-" he started, but she slapped him, right across the face, then ran off. But she yelled one last thing as she ran into her room.

"I HATE YOU! THE WEDDING IS OFF!" she yelled, and slammed her door shut. And this all started because of a stupid key.

Natsume sat on the couch, holding his red cheek as tears threatened his eyes. What had he done? He had hurt her, so much, and he was paying for it. Mikan was hurting, also. She blamed herself for everything, for being stupid.

It was all her stupid fault, but no, it was the woman's fault, although they did not know that...

XXX

Youichi was running through the woods as fast as he could. He knew his boss would be there, already. She was waiting in the cabin, waiting to get her hands on the key. He knew she wanted it so much.

Once he came to the cabin, he opened the door, and there she was, sitting there. She looked up at him, and saw immediatly that he was clutching something in his hands. She stared at him as he held up the clenched hand, and breathed in, preparing for the worst.

"Here it is, I got it. The key, now, you can unlock Mikan's past." he said, and she stared at him, then grinned and took the key from his hand, staring at it. She gasped as she pushed him away.

"FINALLY! Now to destroy that brat's past life!" she snapped, and went to look for her box, she took it from the box under her bed, and put it on her desk, and then turned to Youichi.

"You never saw that I took it, Youichi." she hissed, and he nodded. She then turned back to the box and smirked, finally, she had her hands on Mikan's past, and now, she could kill Mikan knowing whom she really was.

She turned the key in the lock, slowly, slowly... And then it clicked open, and she grinned. Now all she had to do was lift the lid...

Once the lid was opened, music filled the room, and she stared at the dancing ballerina on the stand, twirling as her eyes widened and the tune filled the whole cabin. She froze instantly, hearing the music, it's sweet tune, and she saw parchment, a sakura hair comb and the pendant in there. She shook her head, and slammed the lid shut.

"No! You! Take this back! Get it away from me! NOW!" she yelled, and she threw it to him as he stared at her, and she threw the key, aswell as he stared at her, confused and shocked. She seemed... sad?

"What, but, why?" he asked in a small voice, and she glared at him,

"GO AWAY! GET IT AWAY! NOW! Take it back to her, now! GO!" she yelled, and Youicxhi left, running as she fell onto her knee's, and started to cry, her arms shaking. Now she knew whom Mikan was. Mikan was the princess...

DEARDEARDEARDEARDEAR!

Hope you liked that one! Oh dear, the woman is getting... sad? WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Sayonara!

_**Love Blue -Niagra in sad mode!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Fate and Destiny?

So... I have had a few reviews, but I think my writing is lacking, now. I am not so good at stories, I knew it!!! Well, let's hope this chapter is okay-ish, review if you like.

I do not own Gakuen Alkice or Anastasia, only the song! And Khiara. ENJOY!!!

Chapter One: Fate and Destiny?

Mikan stared at the box in her lap, wide eyed. The music box, Youichi, her saviour, had found it. She stared at it, but he had also apologized for taking it. He told her he had to take it, in order to save his family.

Mikan could not look at him, or Natsume. She had been so foolish to blame it all upon Natsume, and now their wedding was off, and Natsume was leaving. He had told her he was going back to his foster father.

It was a terrible time for Mikan and Natsume, they were both devastated, and heart broken. Their friends were all just as suprised. They thought that the chemistry between Mikan and Natsume was like stone, it was so bold and pure, but no,

That special chemistry bond they had, was broken. Over a stupid music box. Some people would call it stupid, others, tough love. Mikan and Natsume, they called it destiny. No one knew what destiny held. Would they ever return to each other? Maybe, maybe not?

"I'm going tomorrow." Natsume mumbled as Mikan stared at him, she wanted to stop him, to plead him to stay and to say that she still loved him, that she was sorry, but instead she just simply shrugged. It wasn't what Natsume wanted for an answer, he wanted her to say she loved him,

He wanted to say it, too. But it was so hard to say those things when the person you loved had hurt you so much. They just sat silently in each others presence, not speaking, not looking in the others direction. It was very... un-nerving, for the both of them.

Mikan was ready to speak, when the door opened and in walked Youichi, who stood staring at Mikan and Natsume, but Mikan stood up, and left, passing the child as he whimpered.

"Mikan... I'm sorry!" he cried, tears splashing down his face as Mikan slammed the front door shut. She was so angry, with herself and Youichi. She walked away from the house, and towards the palace.

But that day, the palace seemed like a horrible ghost. It did not feel like he sanctuary, her home, it felt fake, it felt like it was never meant to be.Mikan still went towards the building, though, but she just stood in front of it and stared at it, grasping the music box close to her chest.

All she had left now, was a box full of memories that she had to hang onto, because if she let go then there was nothing left. Mikan let her silent tears dribble down her face, and her shoulders slowly shook as she cried.

That day was the worst day of her life, but she wanted to erase it, she needed to have amnesia, she wanted to forget her past all over again, for, it was her past that had caused this feud between both she and Natsume, right?

It was because they found each other again and fell in love all over again. Mikan blamed the past, but also, herself. Although no one could prevent her remembering the past at all. It was all fate and destiny.

Mikan now hated Fate and Destiny. It was the worst thing in the world, to her. She cried and fell onto her knee's, the box held close to her. From the house window, Natsume watched her, and, from a far away tree, the woman watched her, sadly.

"Mikan... Mi-Kan?" she whispered, and sighed, then jumped into the tree and sat there, watching the princess. It was sad to see the princess cry, but why was this woman sad? She hated Mikan, right?

But soon, all would be revealed. She wanted it that way, for everyone to know her identity.

Then, Mikan opened her music box and the music played. The woman listened to the music and then heard Mikan singing to it, softly, and then, she started to sing to it, for she knew that very tune.

_"The stars shining in the sky,  
the flowers blowing in the breeze...  
The Sakura song is played,  
for the princess of the day..._

_Come forward to hail her,  
to love and embrace her.  
The princess is born, again,  
The daughter of day"_

Then, Mikan locked the box again, and lay on the ground, sniffling as she sang the song to herself in her head...

It had been hours since Mikan had went to the palace to sit there, crying, and she had fallen asleep on the ground, no one disturbed her, no one asked her what was wrong, they just left her alone, they knew she had her reasons.

Mikan dreamed of the palace fire, and in her dreams, she was praying, praying to forget everything because she hated life all of the time. She hated her dreams, well, it was understandable. She hated everything.

_"I hate it! I hate it! Let me die! NOW! I hate everything, I hate Natsume, the palace, Reo, my soul!" she cried in her hands, falling on the ground and shaking her head..._

Mikan woke up, in a cold sweat as she tried not to scream, and put her hand over her mouth and tried to calm herself down. It was scary, to hate Natsume, but once she had disliked him greatly but had fallen for him,

Now she hated him all over again. It was such a traumatic time for her and Natsume, and especially Youichi, because now everyone knew that he had betrayed Mikan, whom he adored, and now everyone was ignoring him and blamed him, also.

Mikan just lay on the cold ground, night was falling, but she did not want to go home in fear that Natsume would hate her even more. She thought that he regretted ever laying eyes on her, she thought he wanted her dead.

She was, of course, wrong, but Mikan did not see it that way, she sighed and rubbed her red eyes, and was ready to stand up, when the silent air was broken by footsteps from leather boots, and she froze, someone came up behind her.

"Princess Mikan Sakura, I presume?" asked a feminine voice, and Mikan blinked, afraid that someone was toying with her, seeing as only she and Natsume knew about whom she was. The person spoke again, louder, this time.

"Are you, or are you not, Mikan Sakura, princess of China whom was presumed dead?" asked the woman, and Mikan gulped, then turned around to see the mysterious woman in the coat and hat. She could not see her face or features. They were all hidden away well.

"Y-Yes. But how do you know?" Mikan asked, and the woman sat on the ground next to her, and pulled Mikan's arm gently. Mikan gasped, and tried to get her arm back, but the woman shook her head.

"No, just trust me on this one, okay? Then I can explain everything to you, Mikan." she whispered. Mikan hesitated for a moment, then nodded and let the woman pull up her coat and jumper sleeve, the woman seemed to be searching.

Then, the woman jabbed her finger at something on her skin, and Mikan blinked three times, then squinted to see what she had jabbed at.

"Here. Is this one of your birth marks?" she asked, and Mikan stared at it, then gave the woman a funny look before taking her arm back and stared at the birth mark, then sighed as the woman stared at her,

"Yes, but it's strange. It's in the shape of a crown, which is abnormal." Mikan mumbled, and then she gasped. The woman nodded.

"Only royalty have that birthmark, but also, you have another mark to define you that you are the Sakura Princess and no other princess. Your man Natsume has the crown birthmark, also, plus, a fire birthmark on his back. But yours is on... Your ankle." she whispered, and Mikan's eyes widened. She quickly tugged off her heave boots and tossed the left one aside, and stared at her ankle as the woman pointed at a small birthmark.

It looked like a... A cherry blossom. Mikan looked up at the woman, whom also stared at her, and Mikan gulped, putting her boots back on.

"H-How did you know?" she asked, in a small whisper, and the woman stared at her, then shook her head. Mikan looked at her pleadingly, and she sighed, then took Mikan's music box from her hands gently, and the key, also.

This music, was for the Sakura princess, Mikan, in other words, you, dear child. The song your mother sang you the day you were born, and the song she sang you before she was exacuted." she whispered, and opened the lid, and she started to sing to the music, softly as Mikan listened, and her eyes widened.

_"The stars shining in the sky,  
the flowers blowing in the breeze...  
The Sakura song is played,  
for the princess of the day..._

_Come forward to hail her,  
to love and embrace her.  
The princess is born, again,  
The daughter of day_

_I love you, I hold you,  
My voice will reach to you,  
I hold your hand tightly,   
kissing you lightly,  
My baby, my princess.  
The daughter of day is here,  
To bring joy and love again,  
My daughter, the angel of life."_

Mikan had heard the voice, singing that song, it was the same voice, that her mother had used. She stared at the woman, who's tears were running down her face in a line as she smiled, then closed the said music box, and she looked up at Mikan and sniffed.

"I am the one who wanted you to die, because you killed Reo, but, I never knew who you were, and now, Mikan Sakura, I know who you are, because you are actually my... My daughter. I am Yuka Sakura, your mother." she whispered, and her hat blew off at that very moment from a gust of wind, and her chestnut coloured hair came out, and sat on her shoulders as Mikan gasped, and Yuka took out her pigtails, and her own hair lay on her shoulders.

They looked alike, like sisters, no, more like... Mother and daughter. Mikan's eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"No... NO! My mother died! She was executed!" cried Mikan, but Yuka shook her head and sighed, sadly.

"No, I never was. Your father, he loved me too much to kill me, so, instead, he let me escape. I was sent to Russia, and I was banished to ever see or speak to you again, or any royals. I was exiled, and yes, Reo was my lover, but he never looked for me, after that. I was hopelessly in love with him and your father, Mikan, but I never seemed to give up on Reo, then... He killed my sons, and only daughter. But no, you lived, my baby lived." she whispered, and her arms wrapped around Mikan as her eyes widened, and her mother embraced her.

Yuka cried as she hugged her daughter, knowing Mikan was trying to take everything in, she remembered that terrible day she had to leave...

_"You slept with him! How dare you betray me! Yuka, you have no honour!" cried king Sakura as he threw a vase at her, and Yuka ducked, crying as she tried to protect baby Mikan in her arms._

_"Stop it! Lee, stop! Do not hurt our baby girl!" she cried as he glared at her, then took the baby from her arms and glared at her._

_"I can not believe you! Bringing our child into this fight! I would have you exiled, but I will not! Yuka, you can get Reo killed, or live in exile! I can not kill you because I love you too much!" he yelled, and Yuka stared at him, wide eyed._

_"But... I love Reo! I love him! I can never let him die!" she yelled, and the baby started to cry, her father shushed her and kissed her forehead, then growled and glared at Yuka._

_"You will be exiled, but the people will think you died! You have one more day with the baby! You will not name her! That is for me to decide!" he snapped, and left the baby in her arms as he stormed off and Yuka cried, then stared at her baby sadly._

_"My baby... My little princess, I love you." she whispered..._

"I never named you, that is why I never knew who you were before, because your father named you, only to die a few days afterwards. Getting into that carriage to Russia was so hard for me, I thought it would kill me to leave the most precious treasure in the world behind," she whispered, and Mikan blinked, she had still not returned the embrace that the woman had given her,

"What did you leave? Love?" she asked bitterly, and Yuka shook her head and pulled away from Mikan, wiping her eyes, smiling.

"You. I left my little baby, forever, but now I know you are safe, and that is all that matters, Mikan. And now everyone can know who you are, Mikan." she whispered, and Mikan stared at her, then suddenly, embraced the woman, crying.

"Mom... Mom... MOMMY!" she cried, and sobbed into her coat as Yuka stared at her daughter and rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head and sighing, tears filling in her own eyes.

"I am here... I am, and I will never leave you, again." she whispered, and Mikan sobbed, clutching her mom's coat tightly, and sobbing more and more as her mother smiled, then looked back at the house Mikan lived in, and made Mikan look up.

"I am so sorry for all the mistakes I have caused you, Mikan. But you need to go to Natsume, and you two need to forgive each other. Now. I want my princess to marry the prince she was destined to marry. If you do not, your future will be black and hopeless." she then leaned in and whispered silently in Mikan's ear, "You can change the future, don't make the same mistake I did. Make you destiny, and your fate, Mikan." she then stood up, and Mikan stared at her,

Fate and Destiny? Did she want to live a life with no one to love, at all? Mikan then stood up, and Yuka watched her stand there, staring at the house. Mikan was scared, scared to change the fate that was right in front of her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well! That's done! Hopefully, the next is my last chapter! And then I may start a new story or continue one... Well, see ya! LOVE YA'LL!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra In Happy-Go-Lucky Mode!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. The Royal wedding?

So, so so... I have this last chapter now... Hihi! Well, after this I will be dedicating my full attention to Treauser the Love since that is an old story I made a year or so ago and I want to continue it, but making A trauma in Time was hopelessly fun!

And I am sooo happy, now! Although my sister is mad at me... BUT ENJOY! KYA!

Chapter Eight: The Royal wedding...?

Mikan stared at the house for a few moments, before turning back to her mother and stared at her. She was nervous, because she was ready to tell Ntausme she was sorry, that she had forgiven him and that their feud was stupid.

But... That was so hard to do, and Mikan shivered. It was already really dark and Natsume would be sleeping, so possible, she could tell him in the morning?

"Mom, I can not do this! It is so hard, but it hurts to not tell him! MOM!" she yelled, running towards Yuka, but Yuka stopped her daughter from embracing her and shook her head, staring at Mikan and gripping her shoulders firmly.

"No, you _can_ do this, Mikan. A princess, no, a mere girl, can do anything! That is what I have learned! You need to stand up and tell him your feelings, or he will never know! And if he never knows... Then your future is gone. Mikan, do not, I repeat that, do _not_ look up to me as an example." Yuka whispered, and Mikan stared at her and shook her head, then hugged Yuka, tightly.

"But I'm not strong... I am not! How can I be... so strong?" she whispered, and Yuka pulled away from her and shook her head, sighing sadly. Mikan was so sad and helpless then, at the time she needed her mother the most, but Yuka could not help her, or could she?

Possibly. She smiled and put her hand under her child's chin and stared at Mikan's sad face.

"I know you can become strong, you can, Mikan, but... I only know this because you are my daughter, I was once like you, I fought to be with your father, and I betrayed him. Fight to get Natsume back, and never give him up." she whispered as Mikan stared at her and blinked, then sniffed and rubbed her eyes roughly before nodding and sighing, then staring at the house again, longingly.

"I shall tell him, tomorrow, when we are up together, I will let him know, I shall." she whispered to herself as Yuka smiled and nodded, then stood up, leaving as Mikan too, went towards her house, then turned to wave to her mother, but the woman was gone. Indeed, she was mysterious, but wasn't Mikan herself, also strange in her own way? There were many things that showed the two were related.

Mikan smiled to herself and turneed on her heel, walking towards her home and swaying a little as the wind blew at her hair and coat, playing with her. But she ignored the wind, she was instead, rehearsing the things she needed to say to Natsume in her head. She wanted to say sorry, and she was gaining the courage to actually say it...

The night they slept seemed to pass quickly, but Natsume had awoken early to leave. He had no idea that Mikan would apologize to him that very morning, but Mikan had no idea that he would be leaving so early, and that she may not get a chance to apologize and for the two to redeem the lightning between them and to bring the flame back into their relationship.

But he silently left, and as the door closed, a few moments later, Mikan woke up, and looked around, knowing something was not right. She looked around her room, trying to think what ever could be the matter, then, she got up and walked out of her room. She decided it was time to say her apologies to Natsume!

She went to his room and saw that the door was wide opened. She blinked twice, then peered in. The room was empty. She blinked again, she could not see him anywhere, or his stuff. She stood there for a few mometns, staring into a black hole, almost, and then she realised it, finally... He had left. Mikan _screamed_ to timbuckto.

The house shook, I think! Mikan screamed as she hurridly threw the coat over her and then ran out of the house in bare feet, staring around and trying to find her Natsume, her prince, but he had left and had briskly walked towards the station. Mikan stared into the horizon, scanning the place for him, but it was hopeless, he was nowhere to be seen,

and Mikan was so angry with herself for letting him leave like that. She stared at the horizon, before sinking to her knee's in the wet mud and sniffing, feeling small tears trickeling down her face and into her open mouth, she tasted the saltyness of her tears. He was really... Gone. Forever.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I sat there, my knee's caked wsith the mud I kneeled in, but I don not care, Natsume has gone, my Natsume, my prince... He has really gone? No, it was all of my fault, it was! I drove him away!

I knew a plain, stupid maid like me could never be enough for a prince like him...

**End P.O.V.**

Mikan put her hands at the sides of her head as she shook in the morning weather. It was september, already, and they had already abandoned their relationship for each other. They had sacrificed their lives for each other, and then given up. Mikan stared at the ground, her eyes wide and tear filled.

"Natsume... I love you." she wispered, the wind instantly picked up and blew strands of her hair around her face as she sat there, then slowly she stood up, and walked away from the house, still in just her coat and nightie, and walked towards the palace where she would find the beautiful, but abandoned, garden pond.

**Natsume**

He was walking briskly towards the station, ready to catch the earliest and cheapest train to Kyoto. He did not care how long it took to get there, he just wanted to never hurt Mikan again, but Natsume, love hurts you no matter what, dear child!

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I sigh, Mikan, why did I say those things to you? I want to say sorry, but you need to say that aswell, not just me. But it is far too late now. No one can stop me from leaving. This way, I can never hurt you again.

That will make life happier for the both of us, right? I know it will be alot better for you and more conveniant for me, but after saving you... My heart hurts now, because it knows I have left you alone, I am so sorry, Mikan. But I still love you.

He stared at the station sign before taking another step forward, when somebody suddenly stopped him in his tracks. They stopped him by taking ahold of his shirt collar and pulling him bacwards. Natsume was suprised, and looked up, to see matching hazel eyes like Mikan's, but they weren't his love's eyes.

They were her mothers. She stared at him then smiled, and bowed before taking her hat off and showing her full features.

"Hello, Natsume Hyuuga, or must I say, prince??? Let me introduce myself fully now, I am Yuka Azumi, my maiden name, really, I was once Queen Sakura, but I was supposedly executed, although my husband took me to safety, banishing me to see my only daughter. But here I am, and Mikan knows who I am. I was planning to kill you." she whispered. Natsume's eyes widened. Saying a person was going to kill someone would not exactly make you trust them.

"Erm... May I go now, please?" he mumbled, feeling edgy around the woman of mystery as she raised her eyebrow, then shook her head lightly and smiled knowingly.

"I am so sorry, Hyuuga, but I am not permitted to do that, you see, I am Mikan's mother, and I have reason to believe you love my only daughter, correct? If you do, then why are you leaving her now at a time she needs both her parent and her lover?" she asked him, and Natsume stared at her for a moment, pausing to think. He had no idea other than because he thought he was a burden to Mikan and that he made her sad.

"Because I can not hurt her again like I did. She hates me, Yuka. Got it?" he asked, and she smirked, staring at him then leaning down to his height because she was a little taller than he was.

"Natsume, how can you hurt her more than you have? Mikan is devastated that you left, and she was going to apologize, kiss and make up with you, but you left too early. I knew it was a good idea to stalk you!" she said, grinning happily, she seemed so pleased with herself. She was scary, scarier than Mikan was! And that was too weird, for him!

"She is?" Natsume said, thinking to himself. Mikan was devastated? Then that meant that she still loved him... And that she was sad he had left. Was she okay now?

But how could he trust a plan-to-be murderess?

"How can I trust you?" he asked, and she blinked, then smiled and sighed.

"I have no idea, but if you do love Mikan, then trust me, if you dislike her, do not trust me. But making a decision right now changes your whole life now, Natsume Hyuuga. A life of happiness with Mikan Sakura? Or a life without her? Choose wisely, because I was once in this position, and I made the wrong decision. I decided to wait for someone who had given me a false love. Just... Make the right decision, please. For yours and Mikan's sake." she said, and he stared at her, then stared at his feet for a while. He wondered, if he left forever, would the pain of leaving his beloved forever stay there?

Would he never see Mikan again? That, would surely kill him...

Mikan sighed to herself as she sat there beside the pond, staring into the dark and murky waters, thinking of her Natsume Hyuuga, yes, hers, but would he ever return to her? Plus, she did nopt know her mother had stalked him.

She had one weirdo family there, yep, she really, truly did. But that did not bother her, what bothered her was that Natsume was gone. Gone, gone gone! She just felt like drowning herself right there in the pond, even if it was like, about the height of her ankles. (I am no good at measuring...)

Mikan stared at her blackened reflection sadly and saw silvery tears forming in the corners of her eyes. It was cold outside, she was still in a thin nightie and her large coat, and her feet were muddy and stone cold, since she still had no footwear on at all.

Then, a shadow cast over the murky water and she looked up, suprised to see someone staring at her, and just someone, it was Natsume, her very own prince, he was standing there, looking at her as she stared at him, her mouth dropping open as her mother watched from behind a tree and smiled knowingly, glad that she had got the two back together again. Mikan slowly stood up, her throat dry from no water that day.

"Na-Natsume?" she croaked, and he stared at her, then smiled faintly and winked as she turned beet red.

"Hey, little girl. Sorry. Come here." he mumbled, and held out his arms. Mikan's eyes widened and she gasped, then, ran towards him, through the cold pond, not caring, and splashing water everywhere as she ran towards him and into his warm, open arms, then, they both fell on their knee's as he embraced her and she sobbed hysterically into his chest and clutchewd at his coat, burying her head into his chest.

"Natsume! NATSUME! I am so sorry! FORGIVE ME! I love you!" she yelled, crying as he smiled and then stared over at Yuka who smiled and sighed. When had she felt love last? 18 years ago, before everyone she loved died, everyone except her daughter, and she was so happy that she had given life to the girl, and that she could see Mikan love, again.

But could she fall in love again? Let's see...

**THE WEDDING!!!**

"Natsume! Oh, Natsume! I wrote you and your darling Mikan a wonderfully cute love poem for today! Here it is:" Koko called out happily, and Natsume raised his eyebrow. No, Koko was not his beloved Best Man, Youichi was.

Koko was just there because Mikan made sure he was. She would not have him taken away from the all-too-important guest list.

"The Bride and the Groom,  
He brings the girl such gloom!  
He has a heart of stone!  
That could break a poor bone!  
His face is like a moose,  
and he has a big caboose. 

Man, the Groom,  
He is a stupid broom.  
He chose such a sweet lass,  
But he is a big A---"

"Goodbye, Koko!" Natsume snapped, before Koko could reach the rude bit of his poem. He would never have that at his wedding. Koko grinned, and showed him the poem. HE HAD LIED!!! And what was worse, the poem he had written was actually good, to Natsume's dismay.

"How did you coem up with this?" he asked in a dark mumble, and Koko grinned.

"Yuka, she wrote it all out, and now I can take the credit for MOI!" he yelled, cackeling as he ran off and held the paper in the air. Natsume just stood there on the spot, his eyebrow arched. The kid was supposed to be 19 years old.

Oh yes, they are now 19 years of age. It's been a wonderful year, has it not?

Then, as Koko ran, the piece of paper mysteriously ripped in half and fell to the ground. He gasped and started to cry baby tears, and started yelling things like...:

"Noooo! My PRECIOUS!"

"My child! How could you die!" and...

"My wonderful, wonderful, loving and caring beautiful girlfriend! MY PAPER-BABY IS GONE!!!" yep, Koko indeed said these things. How amusing, everyone.

"Freak..." Natsume mumbled, when Yuka's head came around the door and she saw Natsume, and smiled. She would be his mother in law. They had not yet discussed the whole prince and princess thing with the public, but their friends seemed to know about it. Yuka was wearing a long blue dress and a matching hat. She seemed to like hats, Natsume had noticed.

He was wearing a dressy suit and tie. He was disgusted by the tie. (Imagine Natsume in a suit!)

"Natsume! Finally! Are you ready, do you think your hair is okay? Oh, the tie is slanted... Hm, let me fix that, oh, and your eyes are crossed! Un-cross them now, mister!" she snapped, acting like a motherly figure towards him. She had been like that for a while, now, and Natsume thought it was annoying as Mikan had thought it was hilarious, but Yuka was a little more strict with her daughter than with her soon-to-be-son in law.

But Mikan loved it, since she had never had a mother before in her entire life, where as, Natsume had, before the fire. And now, they were getting married! And Yuka was fussing over them both.

"Oh, so handsome! Hm, no wonder Mikan picked you, well, prince, come on, we need to get you two wedded, and then you can adopt Youcihi and his girlfriend and sister!" she cried happily. Oh, Youichi, Khiara, his sister and his uncle had forgiven her, although his uncle had died a few months later due to cancer he had had since 4 years ago. Youichi was sad, but Mikan and Natsume were soon going to be his parents.

And Yuka would too, have her happy ending, of course! o

They were all crowded in the church as they all smiled and talked to each other. Natsume was waiting for everything to start and for Mikan to come in, Youichi was beside him in a miniture suit like his, he looked darn cute!

Khiara was also there, grinning towards Youichi and blowing kisses to the blushing boy. No need for the blushing bride, we have a blushing best man! Natsume grinned and nudged his soon to be son gently.

"So, you like the older girls, eh?" he asked, and Youichi turned even redder. Khiara was 2 years older than him, but he did not care. He loved his princess alot. And she loved her miniture toy boy prince, too!

Then, music started to play and everybody rose, and in came the two beautiful bridesmaids and the flower girl, ahem, flower_boy_. Yes. Koko was a flower boy, and he did a good job, too. He was skipping down the aisle in front of Nonoko and Anna, throwing flowers at the people who ducked, and Yuka was ready to push him for being stupid. Luckily, she held it in.

Then, in came Mikan, the blushing bride, and indeed she was blushing, and smiling happily. She was wearing a long white gown that had sakura blossoms printed on the hem, and entwined in her hair were some fake sakura blossoms, and in her bouquet of flowers were white lilies, daffodils and sakura blossoms. (my faveourite flowers) Natsume turned around, and turned red himself.

Now, we have the blushing groom. Mikan smiled as she stood next to him and giggled, then held his hand in hers.

"You are so handsome!" she whispered, and he found his voice to tell her what he thought of her, "You look beautiful, princess." he mumbled nand she smiled, then, they walked towards the vicar, who got on with the proceedings.

(Let's skip it, I don't know the whole vows thing. I make them up!)

"So, Natsume, do you, take Mikan to be your wife?" asked the vicar.

"I do," he said, and stared at Mikan who smiled and blushed even more so.

"And do you, Mikan, take Natsume to be your husband?" he asked her, and she smiled, clutching Natsume's arm and giggling sweetly, nodding.

"YES!" she cried, and people had to cover their ears in fear of going deaf. Good thing Natsume had ear plugs in... Yuka had warned him beforehand about it, she knew Mikan would screech, because she had on her wedding day!!!!

"You may now kiss the bride, or something along those lines." the vicar said, whom we can now reveal as Jinno sensai, (YES!!!) and Mikan and Natsume kissed, smiling and deepening that very kiss that brought them together in holy matromony, and Khiara squealed, loving the romance, ran, and pounced on dear Youichi, and kissed him deeply! (who knew kids could make such a scene?) Plus, they were in an awkward position.

"KOKO!!" cried Anna, and he grinned, throwing his basket of flowers into the air and kissing his woman passionately as the ring on her finger glinted, yes, they were engaged. Then, Nonoko turned to her friend Yuu, and he smiled, and she smiled, then kissed him madly! Oh yes! Kissing fest!

And then, Yuka, whom was heavily pregnant, turned to her boyfriend and smiled, well, grinned, and he grinned.

"Kiss me, lover boy!" she squealed, and he nodded, then kissed her passionately. Yes, Yuka had found love again, with none other than... NARUMI!!!

And so, ends our story, but never worry, dear children, because one day, THIS COULD HAPPEN TO YOU!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**EPILOGUE:**

"Natsume!" Mikan called as her husband sat in the garden, palying with their children. Youichi was pre-occupied with Destiny, his little sister who was screaming and running. She looked alot like Natsume, and was smart like him, too, but was awfully clumsy.

"Yeah!" he called, picking up child #2, Shiro, who was a baby and was squirming in his daddies arms.

"You know, Anna's pregnant! And mom is dropping Shira off in 2 hours, so watch out for blonde wrath and menace! She'll try to kidnap Shiro again!" she warned, yes, her sister loved her nephew, and tried to always drag him off to play house with some random boy, a.k.a, Koko's son, Sunbeam, and his twin, Ferdinand. Yes, Koko has bad taste in names.

This is why women choose childrens names and never the guy unless they are gay. hehehe.

"Okay! I'll hide him in the closet again!" he said sarcastically as Mikan laughed and kissed him passionately, then kissed her son before turning, then looking at her husband again.

"Oh, and I'm pregnant! Why do you keep me busy, Natsume!" she asked him, and he grinned, he knew what she was reffering to!

"Because you are mjy darling wife and I love you! Well, that will be the fourth one!" he exclaimed, and Mikan giggled. Oh yes, life was wonderful...

THE END!!!

So... HOW WAS IT!!!! PLEASE TELL ME!!!! I need to know, I was in a super duper happy mood today and I was also extremely hyper! Hence the Koko bit and the kissing stuff!!!! I just wanted a typically weird wedding, and I got it! I like unique weddings, not old fashioned ones, but that is my opinion! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

And sadly, this is the end of it all! But look out for Treasure the love! Sayonara!

_**Love Blue -Niagra in hyper-chipmunk-hamster dance-mode!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
